


when forever falls.

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Mostly Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Past Relationship(s), Power Dynamics, Revenge Sex, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Tell me Lee Jeno,” Renjun leans forwards. Jeno can smell him—smoke and sweat and salt, thick and heavy in Jeno’s throat. “What use are you to me? Why shouldn’t I throw you to the sea?”“Please,” Jeno begs, heart leaping out his throat. He’s not sure what he’s begging for.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	when forever falls.

“This is a long time coming.”

Jeno doesn’t voice the words in his head, though every time he closes his eyes, he can see Renjun. Renjun naked, and splayed out, letting Jeno take him apart.

“I thought about you,” Renjun smiles. Snakelike. Jeno shivers, and Renjun grins. “I thought of taking you. Slicking you up with my own slick—that’s what you’re for right? Just an Alpha, you’re only as useful as your body can be. And what use is your body when you can’t even get wet? All you have is a stupid knot, a foolish cock. What use is that to me?”

Jeno shudders.

“Tell me Lee Jeno,” Renjun leans forwards. Jeno can smell him—smoke and sweat and salt, thick and heavy in Jeno’s throat. “What use are you to me? Why shouldn’t I throw you to the sea?”

“Please,” Jeno begs, heart leaping out his throat. He’s not sure what he’s begging for. All he can taste is Renjun. All he wants to taste is Renjun.

“The ocean takes. The great devourer. And I live to serve her, Lee Jeno. My life is hers. I don’t see why I shouldn’t give her yours.”

“Please,” Jeno begs again. “Please.”

“Will you let me fuck your mouth?” Renjun has a way of switching topics—Jeno is dizzy and overwhelmed and foolish. “You don’t have a gag reflex. Will you let me slide down your throat, make you choke? Your mouth is so wet and warm, you’re a drooling mess. Who cares what languages you can speak? This is what your body was made for.”

Jeno steps backwards, hitting the wall of the cabin behind him. There’s nowhere further he can go. “Please. _Please_.”

“You’re so responsive. I only have to touch you to make you quiver. I’ll fuck you with my tongue—would you like that, Alpha? Is that powerful enough for you?”

Jeno’s eyes flutter shut and something dangerously close to a sob falls from his lips. Renjun pounces on it. “I’ll spread your legs apart. Do you want my tongue? Or what if I give you my cock? It’s not as big as yours, but unlike you I know how to use it. I’ll fuck you open, slowly, bit by bit and take you apart until the only thing you know is my name. Until you forget you’re an Alpha at all.”

“Please,” Jeno gasps. The Alpha in him is eager to please Renjun, to do anything for the Omega.

“I won’t hurt you,” Renjun continues, like he can read Jeno’s mind. “I wouldn’t hurt you; I don’t tarnish my possessions. Because that’s what you are, isn’t it? Mine. What do you think my crew would do if they found out I already know you? That it’s your bite I carry?”

He laughs, jarring and bitter. “Was life easier when we were younger Jen? I don’t think so. But nostalgia makes a mockery of me. It’s funny how our positions have flipped. You, the Lord and me, the peasant. Except it’s not like that anymore.” He moves forwards, grabbing Jeno’s chin to stare him in the eyes. He’s furious and beautiful and Jeno’s missed him, missed him more than mortals should be allows to miss things.

“If my crew finds out, we’ll both be fish food. And I am in no hurry to repair our relationship.”

“I didn’t,” Jeno promises. “Renjun—Renjun you know that. Please. I would do anything for you.”

“And that leads us back to the beginning,” Renjun frowns. “This can play out in two ways Jeno—admit what you did, and I will punish you justly. I’ll take you apart and make you forget anything about yourself, everything about yourself. I’ll set you free. Or I throw you to my crew and we feed you to the sea. She’s hungry.”

Jeno wants to cry, to protest, to pull Renjun into a kiss. His entire body is thrumming, a live wire of energy. Renjun has always had power over him—but not like this.

But Jeno doesn’t want to stop. He breathes in his own arousal, as well as the scent of Renjun’s. Submission should not come easy to an Alpha. Jeno has never quite managed that.

“Good Alpha,” Renjun smiles as Jeno falls to his knees. “My Jeno.”

The way Renjun says his name is intimate, sacred. Like a lover would. But the context isn’t sacred, and Jeno isn’t sacred and this is _wrongwrongwrong_ but his cock doesn’t care, throbbing painfully in his breeches.

“I want it,” he manages. Renjun said he wasn’t good for words but there would be no way he’d ever proceed without them.

The reaction is instant, suddenly Jeno’s on his back. Renjun had been holding his chin, but now he pushes Jeno over, lords above him on his knees. “My Alpha,” he smirks again. “Jeno, Jeno, Jeno.”

Jeno snatches a kiss because he must, he must. It has been years since he’s seen Renjun, and years since he’s kissed him, and it would be romantic to remember how Renjun tasted back then only Jeno cannot at all.

But he doesn’t need to, not when he has a living and breathing Renjun on top of him. Renjun nestles between his legs, biting his lips and he tastes like ash and blood and sweat and dust and nothing about it is attractive only this is Renjun, so attractive everything becomes.

Renjun is a good kisser. He’s always been a good kisser. It was Jeno who had taught him to kiss once, when they were both younger, children of the summer. Hidden behind the summer house, all the way at the end of the garden where no servants would find them.

Renjun doesn’t kiss like the summer anymore. Renjun is hoarfrost. Black ice. Frost carried in a breath, spread by a frozen touch. His teeth nip at Jeno’s lips painfully sharp, and Jeno never wants to be anywhere else ever again. His lungs are full of Renjun, only Renjun, blood and smoke and the salt of the sea. Jeno’s shoulders are pressed into the floor by Renjun, one of his hands twisted through Jeno’s hair and he yanks on it, harshly. Instinctively Jeno lets his legs splay wider. Twists one leg over Renjun’s, letting their crotches meet.

“I hate that I’d let you destroy me again,” Renjun gasps. He’s breathing heavily, eyelashes fluttering before he snaps his eyes open to stare Jeno down again. “What the fuck have you done to me?”

“Fuck,” Jeno echoes, gasping. He slides his hands along Renjun’s shoulders, down the small of his back. He can feel the individual knots of Renjun’s spine. He’s lost the softness he used to carry; the laughter has been snatched from his skin.

But the Captain of the Sedna is surely unable to be soft. A feared pirate, a known mankiller, a known Alpha slayer. One who slaughters anyone in his way, who shows no mercy, who knows no fear.

Renjun still says Jeno’s name like he used to. His hands on Jeno’s face, gentle before they were rough. It’s how he risks his own life for Jeno still, even after all these years. Even after all that Jeno has done.

Renjun is so much _more_ than anyone Jeno’s ever been with, than anyone Jeno’s ever known. He clings to him with arms and wrists and intertwined ankles, and Jeno wants to drown in the taste of his skin, the touch of his lips. The fingers pressed against his neck.

Jeno has never been loud during sex. Jeno’s never been loud, full stop. Being with Renjun though—he cannot help the moans that leave his lips as Renjun bites at his neck, the gasps as he drags his nails down Jeno’s chest.

“You’re pathetic,” Renjun says conversationally, like he’s not panting for breath. “Look at you Lee Jeno—pathetic. If your father could see you now.” He punctuates his words with a twist of Jeno’s nipple, vicious through his thin shirt and Jeno arches up, crying in protest.

“Renjun,” he whines, lost. Renjun stills, slipping his hands away. Jeno whines again at the loss of contact, and shivers, the air thick with the scent of their arousal.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Jeno shakes his head frantically, once, twice, again and again till he loses count. He pushes himself up, pressing against Renjun’s chest. The omega is lying flat on top of him now, hands stilled in the air.

“Please, please.”

Renjun scans his face carefully. “Can I put my hands on you?”

Jeno nods, jerkily and untamed. There’s a desperation that is new to him, and Renjun moves with it too, stripping Jeno’s shirt away with vigour. There’s something drowning about being naked, while Renjun kneels over him still in his battle-stained undershirt and torn breeches. All engulfing.

“You’re nothing,” Renjun praises, stroking the length of Jeno’s collarbone relevantly. Jeno celebrates being pinned under his weight, Renjun exploring Jeno’s chest with light touches, the drag of his nails, a bite.

“I love you like this,” Renjun whispers—words that have the power to destroy.

Jeno lets his eyes close. “No, you don’t.”

The hand in his hair tightens. “You don’t get to tell me what I think anymore.”

He pinches Jeno’s nipple again, fingernails pressing moons. Jeno moans and Renjun smiles, a cat who found cream. Satisfaction looks good on him.

Renjun’s fingers move, and it’s rough and rushed and should not be enjoyable—it is not enjoyable. But there’s something about how small he feels underneath Renjun, the fuzz in his head and the ache in his eyes and the pounding of his heart.

“C’mon, Alpha,” Renjun taunts. “Why are you acting so soft?”

Jeno snarls, bursts upwards to bite at Renjun—who pins him straight back down, thighs tightening around Jeno’s legs. “Pitiful,” he spits. “Look at you.”

Jeno cannot see himself but he can imagine. On top of him, Renjun is formidable. His teeth shine and his eyes are sharp, and he presses his nails back into Jeno’s chest with gentleness that’s cruel. Jeno shudders, pushing his feet up from the mattress.

“Kiss me,” Renjun asks. Like the water, Jeno answers.

Their lips do not separate, Renjun yanks another handful of Jeno’s hair using it to pull his head backwards, biting down the column of his neck. There are ways the world works. And then there is Jeno and Renjun, Renjun and Jeno, two bodies tied over each other and miles away in the middle of the sea. The rules are allowed to be different here. Jeno is allowed to be different. Jeno is—

—unable to breathe. Renjun’s hands are back on his neck, the arch between his forefinger and thumb lightly pressing over his throat. Jeno can breathe, really, but the shock of the action brings a panic, a thrill through his body. And something else—the instinct to just lie there and let it. Take it.

“I asked if I could touch you,” Renjun drawls. His voice sounds so unattached from the scene, empty unlike his earlier approval. Jeno’s dick twitches. He doesn’t quite know what’s happening, he isn’t sure he wants to.

Jeno shivers. All he knows of the common tongue has left his head; he cannot begin to think of what words he needs to explain what he’s feeling.

Renjun narrows his eyes, and as Jeno fails to respond, moves his hand from his neck. Jeno can’t stop the gasp of protest that leaves his lips.

Renjun smiles at that, eyes sparking in delight. A trap, a lure. He knows Jeno better than Jeno knows himself, and Jeno is more than happy to let Renjun lead. There’s a guilt that accompanies it, the knowledge that he should not be like this. But they are suspended miles over the ocean, away from everything else. Between them, a new world is born.

Jeno needs to be as close to Renjun as he can, to let himself be claimed as his, to crawl inside his ribcage and cradle his heart, to tear his own out to accompany it. Side by side, they can nestle together, just as Renjun and Jeno lie now.

“I want you,” Jeno whispers. Renjun’s hair is honey tousled, and his eyes are dark and sharp, and his collarbones are sharp, but his hands are soft and Jeno is falling somewhere far, far beneath him. He’s never been allowed to want like this before. He is made from fear and fervour.

“I’ve got you,” Renjun returns. “You look good like this. You were made to lie here and take it, weren’t you? Alpha.”

He scorns the last word, and grabs Jeno’s cock at the same time. Jeno keens, Renjun’s fingers deft and tight.

“And this is what makes Alphas so important,” Renjun continues, dragging his nails over Jeno’s raw skin. “A cock. And your cock doesn’t even work properly, does it? Because you’re not going to fuck me Jeno. No. I want you to open yourself. Can you do that for me? Or are you incapable of that as well. I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“I can, I can,” Jeno promises, writhing. He takes a vial from Renjun, his fingers slippery with oil.

Renjun watches him, unimpressed. Jeno is infinitesimal. He slides his fingers in his hole with an impatience, desperately trying to catch an angle. It hurts, terribly so.

“I love you like this,” Renjun says into Jeno’s mouth, whispering words between his teeth. “Lee Jeno, I don’t think you understand.”

He grabs both of Jeno’s hands with one of his and he can’t really, his hands much to small but Jeno lets them be dragged, follows his lead. Renjun pins them above his head and it’s a strange stretch, an uncomfortable angle and the awe on Renjun’s face is the prettiest thing Jeno’s ever seen.

The taut of his muscles feel right, just as the scathing words and rough touches do. This is Jeno—small and pathetic and hardly an alpha at all.

“Don’t move your hands,” Renjun instructs, lifting himself to his knees to drag his own trousers done. Jeno watches raptly as he throws the fabric aside, his thighs gleaming under the dirty candle light. Renjun’s tiny—porcelain and sea pearls, an Omega to the bone.

But his skin is scarred. Calloused. He’s dirty and infuriating and tougher than Jeno could ever dream.

Renjun watches Jeno amusedly, repositioning himself to sit aside Jeno’s lower thighs. “Seeing as you’re useless, I guess I have to do it.” And he takes a finger, pushing it inside himself and pulling it out shining wet, dripping with slick. Jeno’s mouth waters. He is on fire.

And Renjun makes use of his earlier words and opens Jeno with careful, tender strokes of his fingers, the passage softened by his own slick. Jeno keens, high in the back of his throat and Renjun laughs.

“You’d probably cum from this, wouldn’t you? Tell me Jeno, have you ever had an Omega inside you before?”

“Nngh, no.” Jeno shakes his head, tears spilling. “I haven’t—it’s you, only you.”

“And if only I could believe you,” Renjun continues callously, twisting his fingers. “Or are you really that pathetic—you haven’t even realised you’re good for nothing else?”

“I realise,” Jeno whimpers, tossing his head back. The floor is hard underneath him, a horrible wake up call. Muscles rip underneath his skin, his fingers turning white as he clings to Renjun.

Renjun doesn’t reply, pushing a fresh finger into Jeno. The intrusion is a good one, jarring to his stomach. Renjun is slimmer than three fingers but everything about Renjun has always been a powerplay and the fact he’s opening Jeno with his own slick, fingers pumping with direct, stabbing motions—Jeno is boneless. Useless. Entirely Renjun’s.

“I can’t wait till I’m inside you,” Renjun groans. “That’s where I belong. I cannot believe I never did this to you before—all those times of you fucking me? And for what? Your bloody cock. I let you bite me.”

“I want it,” Jeno pleads.

Renjun’s cock is flushed, a pretty pink in colour and a heavy way of arousal hits Jeno as he watches it, hard for so long. Renjun’s nostrils flare and he growls, growls like an Alpha as he pushes inside Jeno, maddeningly, awfully, horrendously slowly.

“Please,” Jeno begs. He closes his eyes again, overwhelmed. Renjun’s anger fills the air, the cabin stinks of sweat and sex and slick and it’s ugly, animalistic, wrong. Jeno shouldn’t want this. “Please.”

Renjun mouths at Jeno’s neck again, biting and scenting and hurting, it hurts so nicely.

Jeno moans as Renjun’s hands tighten on his wrists, as he holds Jeno down hard and fucks him, deeper and deeper between Jeno’s splayed thighs, warmer and harsher and head over heels, caged somewhere between paradise and ecstasy.

Frantic hands in hair, legs twisted together, sweat shining in the dip of Renjun’s back, Jeno’s own hair dark with it, his eyes misty.

The sea only knows its own.

The cabin is reverent. Only the Captain ever has a lock on his door—and Renjun makes good use of that. He is angry, wicked, tender as he fucks Jeno, who should be powerless beneath him. But this is the most powerful Jeno’s ever felt. Jeno’s stomach clenches and Renjun hums in appreciation at Jeno’s cock, curved against his torso and leaking heavily.

Jeno has been powerless before. As a child, taught by a man with sharp words and a sharp whip and starched collars. And later, in a ring with metal claws over his teeth and a blindfold across his eyes, blood dripping down his face as he protested again and again. And then ended up killing his opponents anyways.

Jeno has been powerless before and he swore to himself, once, that he would not let anything make him that way again. A rotten Alpha, his only worth his body. His teeth. What he could do.

“You’re so pretty,” Renjun hisses. His brows are knotted, his lips are shiny with spit and so badly Jeno wants to touch him, to feel the muscles shift under his skin, to card his hands through his hair, to touch, to touch, to love.

He keeps his hands above his head instead. His arms ache. There’s a fire burning inside him and all he can smell is smoke.

“Touch me.”

Renjun is wet, so wet, strings of slick glistening from Jeno’s fingers. He exhales, a little noise of pleasure, and that spurs Jeno on, dipping his fingers into Renjun like they’re nineteen again, and have all the time in the world.

Renjun makes a sound scarily like a moan. Jeno watches him through heavy eyelashes. Jeno’s thighs quake. He wants to close his eyes, but he can’t take them from Renjun, he can’t let one second pass. The Omega is shadowed, his body flushed from exertion as he continues pounding into Jeno. He rocks forwards in one long motion, ripping a scream from Jeno’s throat. There it is.

Jeno claws at the floor when Renjun grabs his cock, hands stretching over the flesh obscenely, Jeno unable to stop himself from knotting.

“Pathetic,” Renjun moans, stabbing against his prostate and stilling. Jeno whines, arching off the floor, scrabbling for desperate purchase. “You smell wretched. Soil and salt. Nothing can grow there. You’re _wasted_ ”

Jeno shudders.

“You’re wasted but you’re mine,” Renjun continues. “Mine. You always have been. They thought they’d make you theirs—your parents. How I wish I could have seen their face when they found out you bit an omega. A servant. Their heir? A betrayal like that? Because you never belonged to your parents. Not for all the riches, all the beatings. No, you stupid, pathetic Alpha—you found an Omega for yourself. And then you left that Omega to not know if you were alive or dead.”

There are things Jeno could say, about the slavers and the prison and the blood underneath his nails and the scars down his back, the fact he’d killed just as many of his kind as Renjun had. That when he dreams, he dreams in blood or he doesn’t at all.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. If Jeno was braver he would open his eyes. “I’m sorry for what I have done to you.”

“What kind of alpha walks out on their Omega?” Renjun repeats, voice shaking. “How did you run away from me like that—did it make you feel good? Did you feel powerful for once in your shameful, pathetic life? Even now, look at you. Look at your knot. You are as far from powerful as you could ever be.

Did you realise it was a mistake, marking a peasant like me? I have never been shunned like that. But the pain of being labelled a harlot as nothing— _nothing_ —compared to you.”

Jeno whines, still trying to get his bearings. His fingers shake. His body is burning, tossed between a mixture of pleasurepainpleasurepain pain, pain, pain. He smells like Renjun and Renjun smells like him and this is messy and wrong and everything it shouldn’t be, but Jeno never wants to let it go.

“I hate you,” Renjun declares, pulling out from Jeno too-quickly. He stands, aghast like he’s not quite able to understand what he just did. Jeno isn’t either.

He picks up his trousers with shaking hands but his voice is steady when he speaks. “You’ll meet the sea at first light. You’ll walk the plank, or I’ll throw you from it myself.”


End file.
